Rise of the Heroine Introduction
by JazmanianDevil13
Summary: (A story I made up on my own) A scared, cowardly child finds herself in a world of despair. Eventually someone comes into the light and makes her stronger, braver, and kinder(sort of).
1. Introduction

**To change things up, I decided to create my** ** _own_** **original story. All the characters are mine (and made up, of course).**

 **Not many will read this, but I don't mind really.**

 **I'm basing the characters off of people I know in real life. (For example, my sister. She'll be a character will a different name, but will act a lot alike).**

 **I'll have my friends as characters too.(So Kara, try to guess who the characters are lol)**

 **Anyways, if you would like, you can leave a review or message me of what should happen in the story.(I will give you a choice at the end of each chapter of what my character or another character does).**

 **Sorry, I've been saying a lot! To the introduction to the story!**

 _I was just a little girl when I read this strange book; The Rise of the Heroine._

 _It made me so happy to hear the story at night. When the sky was dark and the stars were bright._

 _It was only a memory swept away, when the parents I once knew, fell into the dark and despair that was brought to our peaceful world._

 _All of our dreams were shattered._

 _Almost everyone grew in panic and died in the end._

 _The days were dark. Smoke covered the sky._

 _The world was crumbling away slowly._

 _And all I did was cry at the sight; being a coward._

 _I was weak and I couldn't do anything._

 _I thought all hope was gone._

 _Until, I met_ _ **her**_ _._

 _She was the light in my darkness._

 _She pushed away my worries and doubts._

 _She made me who I am today._

 _A fighter._

 _A protector._

 _And most of all, a hero._

 **(Try to guess who** ** _her_** **is in the story, Kara)**

 **(You'll probably get it wrong lol)**

 **Anyways! That's the end of the introduction! I thought I did it pretty well, but it's probably not that good compared to other people.**

 **Let me know what you think about it so far! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heya! I'm back with the first chapter of the story!**

 **This chapter you guys will be able to choose what my character does at the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyways, to the story!**

Tears stream down my face as the world around me turned dark.

The world is getting destroyed by the people called _Ultimate Despairs._

I didn't know at the time what that had meant, but I knew it was something bad.

My parents fell with them.

They joined them without a second thought, because they didn't want to die.

They begged and begged for me to join the insanity.

"N-No...I don't want to," I cried out.

"Well that's too bad. If you won't join sweetheart, we'll have to kill you," She said and giggled to herself.

 _Her sweet voice made everything feel worse. She was insane._

 _She wasn't normal anymore. Dad wasn't either._

My eyes widened in fear.

 _I'm going to die._

I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around my knees as they got closer.

I heard two screams and _thumps_ as something fell to the floor.

 _What happened?_

 _Am I dead yet?_

I slowly looked up from sitting position.

A girl around my age, maybe older, was standing there with her arm extended out towards me and a knife in her other hand.

My eyes widened and my body started shaking.

"Don't be afraid! I'm just like you." She waved her hands frantically and smiled nervously.

She quickly put away the knife in her pocket.

My shaking stopped and I stared in bewilderment.

"I'm Amber. Nice to meet you," She says and smiles, with her hand held out toward mine.

"J-Jade," I answered.

I steadily reach out my hand and set it in hers.

Before she knew what happened, I swiftly got up and wrapped my arms around her waist, embracing her tightly.

"Thank you," I murmur.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she smiled.

"No problem. We're like sisters now," She giggled.

"Sisters?"

"Of course!"

I smile brightly and tears stream down my face.

"Hey! Did I do something wrong? Oh god. I must have said something stupid!" She panicked.

"Nope, it's fine. Pinky promise to be best friends and sisters forever?"

I pulled away from her and held my pinky out towards her.

"Yeah! No matter what, we will stick together as family!"

Her mouth curved into a smile and she wrapped her pinky around mine.

"I promise to become just like you one day!"

"Really? I'm not amazing at all. I just did what I had to save others," She replied.

"No! You are! You just haven't realized it yet," I chimed.

I felt overjoyed and happy, even with the dark and despair around me.

"If you say so!"

Suddenly, an explosion rang through my ears.

I looked out the window and saw a plane crash.

Fire surrounded the building. Plane parts crashed through some of the walls in the building.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in astonishment.

 _What happened?_

 _What do I do?_

 **Welp! That's the end of Chapter one! I was going to extend this chapter longer, but I ran out of ideas and this seemed like a good part to stop at.**

 **Anyways, leave a review or message me what should my character do about the horrible situation. (By the way Kara, Amber is Autumn in the story. Don't worry, I'll add you later!)**


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**Heyo! I'm back! This chapter is my idea since my friend (Kara) couldn't think of anything for what my character should do so I guess I'll make something happen.**

 **Good news about this is that I'm going to add a new character (or more than one character) to the story.**

 **Bad news is that I won't tell you who!**

 **To thy story!**

"That didn't sound good," Amber whispered to herself.

"W-What do we do?"

"That's up to you, Little Jay," She chirped.

I frowned."H-Hey! I'm not little!"

She only smiled to herself.

Suddenly, the building started tilting.

We fell against the wall in a loud thump.

I heard something crack as we both hit the wall.

I bit my tongue; however, Amber screamed.

Blood trickled off my tongue and down my mouth.

I looked over next to me and noticed her holding her wrist, crying.

 _She must have broken her wrist..._

I instantly reach over to the other side of me and tried to grab the best thing I can think of to use; A med-kit.

My luck didn't go so well though. The building leaned more, causing the med-kit to fall back and onto the floor.

I growled and slid myself along the wall leisurely.

I bent down and slowly reached for the med-kit.

My fingers brush against the metal box and soon wrapped around the handle.

"Ha! Got it!"

My eyes widened, remembering the situation I was in.

I quickly slid against the wall towards Amber, who was shaking from the pain.

I tried to open the box, but it was locked.

 _Seriously?_

I groaned to myself.

"H-Here," Amber mouthed, handing me a knife with her other hand.

I nod and flat-out break the lock with a swift swing of the knife.

I briskly grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around her arm.

 **My computer is being stupid so I'll make the second part to chapter two soon.**


End file.
